Pokemon Journey
by Raichie
Summary: R U ready for more Poke-action than you can shake a Raichu's tail at? Pokemon Journey isn't your "run-of-the-mill trainer starts their journey".Nat A.,a newbie trainer aiming to be the best goes on a journey.New,made-up Pokemon included in fic.
1. Journys Start!

Episode 1: Journys Start!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Poke School  
  
  
  
"I wanna be the very best that no one ever was...," the radio played a popular song.  
  
"Aw,its six already? I just got to sleep," I said sleepily. I reached for my bedside  
  
table and shut of my alarm clock.I yawned and stretched my arms. "I hate geting up this early." " Natalie,dear, get up it's seven-o'clock," my mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
"No," I said to myself "She's just tricking me to get up."  
  
" I heard that and I'm not kidding around," she yelled back.I looked at my alarm clock. "WHAT SEVEN THIRTY, NO WAY!" I raced to my dresser at looked in,  
  
surprised, I saw nothing I would actully wear to school. I looked back at my bed.Hee hee lucky me, I thought.My mom had left some clothes on my bed.She always does that on school days.I guess it just slipped my mind.I grabbed my striped t-shirt and jeans and slipped them on, then ran accross the room with my pants half-way on.I put on my  
  
sneakers and went out the door."Oops, forgot to button,"I said as I ran down the stairs zippering my pants at the same time."Hi m-" CRASH! I missed a step and fell down the stairs. "Mom," I finished.  
  
"Natalie,are you all right?"my mom came running to my side.  
  
"Yea,fine." My younger sisters Katie and Sam sitting at the tabe eating cerel and staring in confusion.Suddenly,they burst out laughing. "Very funny," I said.  
  
"Well it is, "Sam said.I sat at the table with a sigh and poured myself some Poke-puffs cereal.I poured in milk and started to pick out the marshmallows. "Nat," Sam said,an argravated look on her face,"quit it."  
  
"Um Nat, the bus comes in five minutes," Katie pointed out.  
  
"WHAT!?" I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
  
In what seemed to be three seconds later I ran out of the bathroom in a frantic rush.Mom was holding up my backpack.I ran past her snatching my backpack,ready to run out the door.  
  
"Natalie,wear your vest its thirty degrees out!"  
  
"Jeez,whatever," I ran back to her grabbing my vest but insted she gave me a hug.I pushed her away.As soon as I was free,I ran out the door.Oh please, oh please, bus please be still be there, I thought.Luckily, the bus was just loading the last student on.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" I called out. I barely made it on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Since I was in a rush I forgot to tell you all the background info.Okay, here goes. My name is Natalie Avalar as you probably know already.Yes,I know,not the most original last name out there,but blame my parents,I didn't pick it,but I hate it anyways.I live in Amist Town (Am- mist),a boaring,tiny lil' town.I go to Amist Pokemon Juinor High,probably the weridest school out there.I guess I was right when I said that after sixth grade,you loose your sanity.You're probably are asking right now,"What's Amist Town?" Well, I live in a different region of the Pokemon World. On the east coast to be exact.  
  
Well, a while ago there was only wilderness seperating Kanto from Cryto(the region I live in).The people in Kanto didn't know about us and we didn't know about them.  
  
Then,the wilderness was cleared away and this region became part of the original. So the closest city to the west is Lavender Town.Got it now?  
  
Well, Ash Ketchum, as you probably known is now the Worlds Greatest Pokemon Master! One day I hope to beat him.I bet you saw Ash when he was still a trainer.Well,a while ago,he beat the Elite 4 (now the Elite 6)and became a Master Pokemon Trainer  
  
(right after Gary,who was beaten by Ash right after he became champ).So now you have to beat him and his team of Pikachu,and all his other super powerful Pokemon.  
  
He's also in a different league than us in Cryto.Pallet and the other towns Ash fought in were in a different region.They were much farther west than any trainer around here ever really wanted to travel.When I get a Pokemon I'm going to Ash's region to beat him. Thats my goal,to beat the Master.I'm in a different region with new Pokemon ( 1050 have been discovered),  
  
new gyms have been established with new badges and new leagues have been formed.All the leagues I know are the Pokemon League(The league Ash's competes in,also know as the Indigo League), the Orange League, the Jhoto League ,the  
  
Star League, the Nature League, the Rainbow League, the Element League and the Crystal League(the league people around here compete  
  
in).Thats a lot isn't it?Just wait till you here about the badges,but right now,duty calls.School time.  
  
  
  
"Alright class," my homeroom teacher,Mrs.Sullivan,said, "make sure you have all the things you need for the English class."  
  
"Great,guess we're gonna hafta' read another dumb story," I muttered under my breath. "Hey Nat, take this," Billy,a kid in my class whispered as he pasted me a folded piece of paper.  
  
" What is it? " I asked.  
  
"Don't know. Its a note from Christy."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" No problem, " Billy said as he turned around to go talk to one of his friends. I looked around.Clear,I thought.I unfolded the note and read the words in neat cursive.It said : Nat, meet me at the back fence at recess, signed  
  
Christy Q. I looked at Christy . She looked at me through the coner of her eye,then winked. "Row one line up at the door!" Mrs.Sullivan said just as I had all my book ready.As I had guessed,we read "another dumb story". Next was science class in which we studied rocks and minerals .After that was special class(A class like gym,art,computers ect. that was actully fun,but was only held once a week)  
  
"Hey Billy, what do we have for special?" I whispered.  
  
"Um.. I think we have library." When I went to library and picked out the two best books there.When I got back to class I quickly stuffed the two books in my locker.  
  
"Whats that you got there? 'How to be a Pokemon Loser' or 'Pokemon For Nerds'?" Tiffany,the most popular, most bratty kid in school, said in her most bratty voice.I didn't get why she was so preppy.She had long,pink,curly hair that was probably permed and harsh blue eyes and she was known to always wear the latest fashions.This time it was a blue shirt with a huge two on the front a pair of bell-bottom jeans.One hundred precent prep example.  
  
"Whats it mean to you?" I shot back. I was mad,really mad.No one makes fun of me and gets away with it,espically a no-good,'I pick on everyone' prep.  
  
"Ooooooohh,scaryyyyyyy!" Tiffany mocked.  
  
"It will be if you don't shut up!" I said pratically yelling,straightening in anger.  
  
"Looks like we got a tough guy here," Charlotte,Tiffany best friend (who was also preppy) said back.Her hair was sea-green and her eyes were too.She was wearing a navy-blue shirt that said 'Angel' on it in capital letters and the same jeans as her counterpart.  
  
"Alright, lets settle the matter before the teacher comes back and spoils my  
  
perfect record." Tiffany said so all the kids could here.  
  
"She probably dosn't have a perfect record, in fact she probably dosn't  
  
even have a decent record," I muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh,nothing,nothing."  
  
"Well,anyways,We'll settle the matter in Battle Class," Tiffany said. Most  
  
of the kids who weren't watching already turned around to listen.  
  
"A battle? You sure you want to battle? I mean,at least your fashion sense makes up for your lack of skill." I mocked after I calmed down.  
  
" Humph," Tiffany said "That is so not true!" I grinned in triumph."Don't you even have a pokemon yet?" She retorted trying to bring up a subject that told everyone she was better than me.  
  
"Uh, no I guess.Why do you?" I asked. She turned around to  
  
make sure everyone was listening.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"What?" I must of looked pretty shocked.  
  
"Got it last weekend, been training it and it's at level 5."  
  
"She promised me one too"Charlotte cut in.  
  
" I told you not to tell!" Tiffany said putting her hand over Charlotte's mouth.  
  
"What Pokemon did you get? " I asked,not caring if she was my enemy.  
  
"Why should I tell you,but it will probably beat the wimpy Pokemon you get." Tiffany said in a snotty voice.  
  
"When I get a Pokemon it will definetly beat yours!" I said starting to get  
  
angry again.Some of the class starting chanting  
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Tiffany and Charlotte started to laugh to make the matter worse. "And I'll beat you today at Battle Class," I said. Tiffany  
  
and Charlotte started to walk away  
  
"I'll do more than beat you," she said quietly,her back to me. Charlotte turned around and stuck out her tongue.Mrs.Grame,our social studies teacher, walked in just as Tiffany and Charlotte sat back down.  
  
"Class, we are going to watch a movie, " Mrs.Grame said. The whole class cheered. "An educational movie," The whole class sighed with an,  
  
"Awww...",except Tiffany who always kept on the "Miss. Perfect" look when ever a teacher was around. The movie wasn't so bad. It was about enviroments likes rainforests and deserts.At least it wasted class time.No class time equals no homework.  
  
A bell rang telling us it was time for luch.We all made a headlong rush for our lockers on the second floor of the school. I grabbed my lunch money from my locker and sprinted down the hallway and down the stairs toward the cafeteria." Ah, fresh air!" I said,throwing back my head as kids walked by into the lunch line.I followed them at picked out a bag a chips,cookies and a bottle of lemonade.The paid the caferteria worker in the pink uniform and hair net and walked down on of the aisles between the tables. "Oh ya, I gotta go meet Christy.I wonder where..."  
  
" HEY!" it was Christy."Over here!" She was waving to me from one of the tables near the back of the cafeteria.I immediatly ran over to her table.  
  
"Konichiwa," I greeted in Japanese (Hello gets boring after a while),sitting down accross the table.  
  
"Salut," she said,proving she had been studing her French.  
  
"So,what was that note for?" I said,pulling open my bag of chips.  
  
"Ok, you gotta promise not to tell anyone about this." Christy said.  
  
"Uh,okay."  
  
"You were pretty brave standing up to Tiffany like that. I mean most kids run away," Christy said.  
  
"Probably becauseshe's so preppy,she scares everyone away!" I joked,sneeking a glane towards Tiffany's table,making sure she hadn't heard.We both started giggling. "Nat,who's your neighbor? Christy asked.  
  
"Why?" I asked with a confused look.  
  
"Because," Christy said.  
  
"Well, my used-to-be friend,Sean lives there with his grandfather." I answered. I had a flashback of when Sean and I used to play with each other. I've been in Amist Town all my life and I spent a lot of time playing with Sean when we were little.But a while ago he bacame a bully and no longer wanted to be my friend. He now sees me as his rivel.Don't ask me why,he just suddenly said so one day.Maybe it's because we're the same age and height or maybe because our birthday's on the same day.After we stopped  
  
playing together we became interested in Pokemon. I used see him up in his room reading books about Pokemon. I started reading too because I thought if I was like him he would still be my friend. It never worked so I gave up, never speaking(not even  
  
saying "hi") to him again.Guess now he dosn't care if I'm his friend him or not. He dosn't seen to have any friends. He's never outside,(when he is,he's eather reading or practicing his skills). One day when I was five I followed Sean out of Amist Town.Turned out it wasn't Sean at all.Thats when I met Proffessor Birch, Seans grandfather.  
  
He told me I shouldn't be out there so, he took me to his lab, which now I can't remember and I eventually got home.He goes to this school too,and does just as good at me.We just ignore each other when we pass each other in the halls.I spun around in my seat and scanned the cafeteria tables.Prep tables,geek tables,and,finally,Sean,sitting at a table all alone,sipping a bottle of water while reading a book.He looked up and gave me a werid look,like he knew I was up to something,then went back to reading.I looked back towards Christy.  
  
"Alright look at this." Christy handed me a letter in an envolope. It read : Dear Christy Quintal, you have been chosen to be part of Prof.  
  
Birch's starting Pokemon Trainer group. You should get your Pokemon License this Friday if you have not already done so. Then go to Professer Birch's  
  
labratory at 20 Jemstone ave. on March 23,2002 to get your Pokemon. Pokemon tutor is held before the the starting at 12:00 noon.  
  
Make sure not to be late. Signed, Professer Birch.  
  
"Christy, I'm happy for you but-" I said after I read the letter.She interrupted.  
  
"No here." Christy pointed to the bottom of the page.In small letters it said : bring a friend if you wish.  
  
"And your point?" I said.  
  
"I want you to come with me."  
  
"Why not Kayla?" I questioned.Kayla was Christy's best friend,and today she was apprently absent.  
  
"Because Kayla already has a vulpix."  
  
"So what does that have to do with anything?" I said.  
  
"Nothing, I guess,but Kayla wants to be a Pokemon breeder,this is for Pokemon trainers," she said.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you want me to come with you to Proffesser Birch's lab to get a Pokemon with you and start a Pokemon journy?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" I yelled."I'm gonna get a Pokemon and start my Pokemon journy. YAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"So much for not telling anyone.Don't get too excited." Christy said.One of the prep tables wheeled around to see what all the commotion was about,then went back to their talk,giggling at the little loser who just screamed out to the cafeteria. "YAAAAHHHHH! Of course I want the job! How could I pass off an oppertunity  
  
like this! I'll take it! I'll take it!"I screamed getteing carried away.  
  
"Oookkkaayyy." Christy shrugged " Nat's a little too hyperactive. I  
  
mean what does she eat for breakfast,rocket fuel?" I was about to get up and do a happy dance in one of the aisles."Ooookkk, let me rephrase that Nat's VERY hyperactive " Christy said.  
  
"Ok I'm back.Yes,I want the job so please  
  
let me have it.Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!" I begged.  
  
"Okay okay,you can come." Christy sighed.  
  
"Yeah!" I paused,"What time again?"  
  
"Oh,here take this.Its a copy of the letter." Christy replied as she gave me the copied invatation.  
  
"Thanks," I said  
  
"No problem,see you Saterday!"  
  
she said as she as she walked over to another tableI snuck past a teacher on lunch duty to another table too.  
  
" Hey! Danny!" I called to my best friend Danielle(Danny's her nickname) as I plopped down at one of the tables.  
  
"Yo,wassup Nat?" she said,ice cream in her hand.I remeber the good ol' days last year when we wouldo ruin other peoples dodgeball games at recess.Basically,you wait until the ball goes out of bounds and you kick it in the other direction.You should of seen the look on this one kid's  
  
face when we kicked his dodgeball to the other end of the field.He was screaming his lungs out,  
  
"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS! AAAAHHH!"  
  
Man, was he mad.  
  
"Danny guess what?"I asked,stirring my lemonade with a straw.  
  
"What, you flunked your math test?"  
  
"Nnnnoooo."  
  
"You got a new bike?"  
  
"Nnnoooooo,"  
  
"Um,ooohh,you I don't know,what, I give up."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just tell me already,WHAT!"  
  
"Okay," I took a few breaths "I-am -gonna-start-a-Pokemon-journy."  
  
"What! No way! Okay then, how?"  
  
"Christy invited me to come with her to Mr. Professer's house to get a Pokemon,"I said.  
  
"That is so cool!" Danny said. We started answering each others questions while we were on the subject..  
  
"Um, Nat I have something to tell you," Danny said glumly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I um, I am,uh...Danny said sliding  
  
her foot back and forth accross the tile floor "Um,I am...Oh nevermind"  
  
"Um,yeah,sure..." I said totally confused.Whats so bad about telling me something?She must be hiding something, I know it,'  
  
The bell rang again signaling the end of lunch.I threw my empty bag in the trash and looked over at Danielle blended in with the crowd trying to get to their next class. We used to be in the same class last year, but now we are seperated. She looked gloomy and sad, staring at the ground. I walked away, still staring at her,fearing the next class:Battle Class.  
  
Chapter 2: A Serious Battle  
  
  
  
When walking out to the field where Battle Class was held, I was shivering with nervousness the whole time. I saw Tiffany,perfectly calm.I knew I could win,I just thought about what would happen if I lost;I kept doubting myself.  
  
I tried not to shiver,to hide my fear.The whole class was in a line,going out to the huge fields behind the schol.  
  
"Everybody listen up! Today we will be battling. You will come up to the tent-"  
  
Mrs. Panchura, the head Battle Class teacher pointed to a tent,where two more teachers were waiting. "-and get your three pokeballs.Then  
  
I will direct you to the field you will be battling in and then you know the rest.The Pokemon are either basic or first evolution.That means no Charizard to burn down the cafeteria with,Timmy." Timmy blushed and looked away to avoid the faces of laughter and his friend smirked."Now line up by the tent in alpabetical order." I waited as my class mates chose random belts with three red-and-white pokeballs on them.Then it was  
  
my turn. I chose the belt of pokeballs on the far right and walked away.I put the belt around my waist.It was surprisingly confortable.  
  
"Mrs.Panchura, may I battle Natalie?" Tiffany said with an innocent look. A huge smile spread accross Mrs.Panchuras face.  
  
"Why of course you can Tiffany."Tiffany smiled evily and chose a chose a belt on the left side of the tent.  
  
"Right this way you two." Mrs.Panchura pointed to a grassy field with a few white lines on it,one in the middle shaped like a pokball.Me and Tiffany walked up to our positions on the end of the field.I grabbed a pokeball with my sweaty hand.  
  
"Ready,Set,Go!"  
  
"Go pokeball!" I said as I threw the Pokeball to the center of the field.CHEOOM! The Pokeball opened with a bright light to reveal a Charmander.  
  
"Charrrr-mander!" the cute,orange, fire lizard said.  
  
"Go!" Tiffany yelled.Tiffany's Pokemon was a Pidgey.  
  
"Pidgey!"the bird screeched.  
  
"Charmander flamethrower."  
  
"Ccchhhaaaarrr!" Charmander took a deep breath and a mouthful of flames was shot at Pidgey.  
  
"Pidddddgggg!"Pidgey screamed as it was struck by the flame.  
  
"Alright Pidgey, give it your sand attack!"  
  
"Pidgey!Pidgey!Pidgey!" Pidgey screeched in sync,as it flapped it wings blowing the sand on the ground into Charmander's face.Charmander moaned,wiping it's eyes as it was hit by the storm of sand.  
  
"Charmander," I said when the sand cleared,  
  
"Give it your scratch attack!" With a war cry,Charmander jumped up in the air,stuck out a claw and swiped at pidgey.SLASH!  
  
"Piiidddd!" Pidgey fell to the ground with a cry of pain.  
  
"Pidgey! You dumb bird,get up! Aarg,Pidgey return!" A bright red light shot out of the pokeball and Pidgey was pulled in.  
  
"Go!"Tiffany threw the pokeball.  
  
"Rrrrrrrr-rattata" Rattata,a small purple mouse with sharp fangs and beady red eyes appered out of the pokeball.  
  
"Charmander,this guy should be easy.Just watch out for his fangs."  
  
"Char," Charmander nodded in approvement  
  
"Give it the leer attack!" Charmander focused on Rattata and instantly it shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Rattata hyper fang!" Rattata lunged at charmander and bit its arm.Charmander fell and fainted.  
  
"Rat! Rat! Rattata!" rattata cheered joyfully in triumph.  
  
"Alright Rattata! One down, two to go!"Tiffany said happily.The battle was only beginning.I wasn't going to give up yet.  
  
"Go pokeball!"  
  
"Sandshrewww!"Sandshrew,a small little rodent with a sand color shell appeared "Alright, a Sandshrew! Sweet!" I cheered.  
  
"She can't beat us! Rattata tackle now!" Rattata charged a Sandshrew. Sandshrew jumped off to the side.Rattata skidded to a stop and charged again.This time Sandshrew jumped.high into the air,unable to be seen by the bright sunlight.  
  
"Scratch!"Sandshrew automatically dived and swiped a Rattata.Three red scratch marks appered to Rattata's forehead.  
  
"Rattata,give it the super fang.Lets see how tough she really is." Tiffany gave little snicker.Oh no,I though,If super fang works Sandshrew's HP will be split in half.That leaves it vurnable.  
  
"Sandshrewwww!" I cried out.Then,a surprising thing happened.Sandshrew curled up into a little ball.Rattata tried to sink its teeth into Sandshrews hard  
  
shell,but it was too hard.  
  
"Rattt!" Rattata cried in pain.  
  
"Rattata return!" Tiffany called out as Rattata was sucked into the pokeball."This better be a good Pokemon. Pokeball gooooo!" The Pokeball hit the ground and a figure was forming.  
  
"Nidoran!" a purple,spikey,rabbit said.I think it was a Nidoran female,because of its color.I remembered that lesson on Nidorans,and that the males were pink and the females were purple.I glanced at Sandshrew.The poor thing was tired from the battle with Rattata.It was barely standing up and panting.Sandshrew was weak against poison type Pokemon.Should I test my luck recalling Sandshrew?What if I got a rock or another poison Pokemon? But what if I got a grass or a bug Pokemon?I made up my mind.  
  
"Sandshrew,return!" It was sucked into the pokeball."Here goes.Pokeball go!" The pokeball hit the ground.My heart was beating madly.The shape was taking form.  
  
"Pika!" I looked up. " Pikachu cool!" Electricity charged around the small,yellow mouse.I thought of Ash and what he would do.  
  
"Pikachu thunder shock!"  
  
"Pi-ka-chuuu!" Pikachu charged up and shot a bolt of electricity at Nidoran.  
  
"Niiiddddooorrraaaann!" It glowed with electricity.  
  
"Were winning!" I yelled.  
  
"Its far from over.I still have one Pokemon left.Nidoran, poison sting." Nidoran shot her horn at Pikachu like an arrow.  
  
"Pikachu agility!" Pikachu bolted off to the left.The horn land like an arrow into the dirt next to my right leg.A new horn grew out from  
  
where the old horn was shot."Pikachu,quick attack!"Pikachu ran circles around Nidoran and butted it in the gut.Nidoran,bruised and battered rose to her feet.  
  
"Scratch,Nidoran!" In an instant,Nidoran slashed at Pikachu.Pikachu moaned in pain.  
  
"Finish it Pikachu.Thunder shock!"  
  
"Pi-pi-pikachuuu!" Thunder crackled around the battlefield  
  
"Nidorannnn!" Nidoran fainted.I was over.Her Pokemon had ben beatened.  
  
"I-I won.I won," I said in shock,"I won!We did it Pikachu!" Pikachu looked almost as excited as me even though I knew it had won dozens of battles before.  
  
"Looks like we have a winner." Mrs.Panchura walked over to me.Tiffany stomped off in the other direction."That was pretty impressive.Have you considered becoming a Pokemon trainer?" Mrs.Panchura asked.I nodded and ran over to Christy who was putting her pokeballs back.I did the same.  
  
"Christy,did you win?"  
  
"Ya! It was great!" she replied.  
  
"Which Pokemon did you get?" I asked  
  
"Um,Wartortle,Vulpix and Clefairy.How bout' you?"  
  
"Charmander,Sansandshrew and Pikachu." "Wow! you got Pikachu?! I wanted it! It's so cute!"  
  
"True,but Wartortle,that thing is like a killer turtle.And Vulpix is so cute.And Clefairy? They could probably blow all my Pokemon right out of the water.I would trade in all mine just for Clefairy!"I said trying to make her feel better.  
  
  
  
Finally the school day was over.Pokemon Battle Class was the last period in school.Since it was Friday I had no homework.Besides,I would probably spend as  
  
much time getting my Pokemon License than if I had homework.I packed up my things and rushed off to the buses waiting in front of the school.Soon,I was on the bus home.I immeaditly ran for the back seat.  
  
"Yes!back seat." I wispered to myself.The back seat was the best seat on the bus.Whenver the bus would go over a bump in the road,you would bounce off the seat.  
  
It was the mosty "godly" seat on the bus and only the "cool" kids sat there.As the bus left,I thought about everything good that happened to me.The day seemed going in my direction.From going to Battle Class(its only held every Friday and we usully don't battle,we just talk about stats and elements ect.),to winning the match,to getting  
  
the back seat,and most importantly,getting invited to be a Pokemon trainer.I wated the cars drive by in the opposie direction until the bus reached my street.When the bus stopped,I rushed out for home.I unlocked the door,dropped my backpack and ran upstairs.I wanted to tell the good news to my parents,but mom didn't get home  
  
until 4:00 and dad was usually never home.Plus,my sisters got out of school at a later time.Then,I thought of an idea.I turned on my computer.While I waited for it to start up,I ran downstairs to get the books  
  
I got from the school library.  
  
"Hi Nat," Sam said,who obviously had gotten home alright.I didn't even hear her. I was in such a rush.My computer still hadn't finished loading(It's an old model),so I jumped on my sqeaky bed.I looked around my room.I was what any Pokemon trainer wannabe would love.There was the big book shelf accross from my bed and the pokemon clock  
  
on the wall.There were tons of Pokemon posters covering my walls.My favorite was the one of Ash and Pikachu next to my bed.Drawings of Pokemon were tacked onto my walls and piles of papers and old Pokemon magazines were piled up into baskets,boxes and chairs.Even the sheets on my bed were Pokemon! By now my computer was finished loading.I clicked on the Internet button and logged on to my e-mail account, then clicked the 'E-mail' button and I clicked the 'Send an E-mail' button.I guess you could say I was a wiz with computers.Probably cause' I talk to them!I wrote my dad's screen-name and wrote the good news  
  
about me getting invited to be a Pokemon trainer.Then I sent it and shut the computer off.I looked behind me at my clock.It was only 3:30.I took one of the books which was  
  
titled "Great Tips for New Trainers".I flipped through it and I found out it had a lot of good tips on how to care for Pokemon and tips for battling,training and how to make me and my Pokemon become best friends.I read the book for about half an hour until it was 4:00.I looked up and listened to a car pull into the driveway.I looked out my window,which is right above the driveway.I saw my mom step out of the car and carry grocery bags to the door of the house.I heard two little  
  
"Hi Mommy!"'s from downstairs.I got up from my bed,  
  
and walked down stairs.I went outside to get the rest of the grocerys.It was a nice day.The sun was high in the sky and the sky was blue.I could almost swear I saw a Pidgey  
  
ly by,I smiled as it flew by.I took in the rest of the grocerys out of my mom's car.In a few hours it would be dinner.  
  
Chapter 3: The Big News  
  
  
  
I spent the time before dinner reading the other book I got,called "Raising Pokemon".I was mostly about how to take care of your Pokemon.  
  
"Natalie,dinners ready!"my mom called from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming mom!"I answered.I slammed the book closed and dropped it onto my bed.I knew it was the time to tell her the big news,but what if she said "No"?What was I going to do then? Call Christy up and tell her I can't become a Pokemon  
  
trainer because my mom said no?But my Dad was a Pokemon trainer,well,sorta,so that might help.I ran downstairs,praying for the best.I sat down at my place at the table.I looked down at my plate and the pile of cheesy noodles.Tonight's dinner-macaroni and cheese,with a side dish of white rice and broccoil.Not a bad dinner compared to things like asparagus and chopped liver.Ewww.My sisters ran in from the living room  
  
and sat down at the table.I picked at the macaroni with my fork, sometimes taking a bite or two.  
  
"Uh Mom?" I said to my Mom accross the table.  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"I um,welll,uh..."  
  
"Well?" my Mom said in responce to my muttering.  
  
"Uh,ChristyfromschoolinvitedmetobecomeaPokemontrainertomorrow!" I said,so it sounded like one word  
  
."So can I?" I grinned.  
  
"Sure honey,do whatever you want."  
  
"Yeah! Wohoo! I'm gonna be a Pokemon trainer! I gonna be a Pokemon trainer!" I danced around my chair.  
  
"Dosn't one of the license classes start at 6:00?" My mom informed.  
  
"Uh,yeah,why?" She pointed to the clock on the wall.  
  
"We gotta go! We only have half an hour!" I said madly  
  
"Relax,eat your dinner.We have plenty of time." I sat back down at began to chomp hungrily on the macaroni.And after finishing that in a matter of seconds,moved on to the white rice.  
  
"Done!" I jumped up from my seat.She pointed down at my plate.I looked down.Broccoli.  
  
"Eat." She commanded.  
  
"But do I have to?!" I pleaded.  
  
"Eat.There good for you and if you don't eat enought-" I cut her off  
  
"Okay,okay! I get the point!" I sat back down again and stared down at my plate.I looked up accross  
  
The table.She was still giving me thats serious look.I gradully stuffed them in my mouth and swallowed them with a glass of milk.  
  
"Done!" I repeated,slamming down my fork on the plate."Can we go now?" I whined.  
  
"We still have to finish our dinner.We don't eat at your pace." I cleared my plate and slumped off to the living room to watch t.v.I sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels boredly.My Mom walked in  
  
"Now can we go?"  
  
"Yes." That was all I needed.I grabed my coat of it's rack and stood by the front door.Soon,everyone was in the car and ready to go.We drove to the Pokemon Registration Building,which wasn't far from our house.I walked in the double-doors after we had parked close to the entrance.It was crowded with people,each talking about how hard the test was or what they would do when they got their lisense.  
  
"Hey! Nat! Over here!" someone  
  
yelled to me over the noise.Christy ran towards me.  
  
"Hey Christy," I said.She pulled me through crowds of people to where her mom was sitting.I sat down in some empty seats next to her.My mom sat down  
  
next to her mom and they began to chat on and on about things like work,home,kids,and all those other things adults talk about.My sisters sat on the end of the row of chairs, playing tic-tack-toe on small,pad of paper.  
  
"Look at this." She got out of her seat and pointed upwards.I followed her finger.A giant sign hung on the wall above us.It showed all the times the lisense classes started.I read down it:  
  
POKEMON LISENSE REGISTRATION CLASS TIMES:  
  
  
  
9:00 A.M. 9:30 A.M. 10:00 A.M. 10:30 A.M.  
  
11:00 A.M. 11:30 A.M. 12:00 P.M. 12:30 P.M.  
  
1:00 P.M. 1:30 P.M. 2:00 P.M. 2:30 P.M.  
  
3:00 P.M. 3:30 P.M. 4:00 P.M. 4:30 P.M.  
  
5:00 P.M. 5:30 P.M. 6:00 P.M. 6:30 P.M.  
  
7:00 P.M. 7:30 P.M. 8:00 P.M. 8:30 P.M.  
  
9:00 P.M. 9:30 P.M. 10:00 P.M. 10:30 P.M.  
  
  
  
"What time should we go at?" Christy asked.  
  
"Well,I would say the six o' clock one because it the closes one and it starts in about ten mintes."  
  
"Well then,let's go sign up!" Christy said excitely, as she grabbed my arm  
  
and pulled me toward the rigistration desk.She shoved me up to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me," I said.  
  
"May I help you?" A lady in a uniform asked.  
  
"Yes,we'd like to sign up for the six o' clock lisense class."  
  
"Okay,fill out thse forms and give them to me when you've filled them out compleatly." She handed us each a clipboard with some papers and a pen.We ran over to our seats.I sat down all picked up the pen.I stared filling out the form:Name:Natalie Avalar Age:12 Class time:6:00...After I finished  
  
filling out everything I knew,I handed it to my mom,who filled in the rest.Me and Christy ran up to the desk again and handed the lady the papers.  
  
"Thank you very much," the lady said,"Now as soon as they call your  
  
class,go to that door over there." She pointed to a large door.  
  
"Okay,thanks." Christy said.  
  
"Will people attending the 6:00 Pokemon Lisense Class please go to the lobby." The loudspeaker boomed.  
  
"Guess thats us." I said.We again ran back to our moms and said goodbye.  
  
"Good luck!" my mom said.  
  
"Good luck,Christy!" her mom said,waving.We ran over to a swarm of people waiting in line.Some attendants lead us to a room with non-lit sign that  
  
said "Testing".  
  
"I guess they turn that on when we go in." I said.We followed the crowd in.In the room,were rows of long tables,then went up higher and higher.There was a row a chairs behind the tables..There was a humongus screen by the wall accross from us.It was probably bigger than the ones at the movie thearter.We sat  
  
down next to each other in one of the rows in the middle of the room,and waited for the instructor to come in.On the desk was a piece of paper and a pencil.The instructor,a lady in a uniform,came in.  
  
"Hello class.You are all here today to get you Pokemon Lisense which enables you to catch Pokemon,and compete in the leagues.In order to get your lisense though,you must take three tests and get a passing grade.The first test is the General Pokemon Knowledge Test,the second the General Knowledge Test and the third the  
  
Physical Fitness Test." We looked at each other,confused.Our faces literally said,  
  
"I didn't know there were three tests?! Did you?"  
  
"Now,on the screen a picture will come up and I will ask a question about that picture.Here we go!" the instructor said.And thus,the beginning of the test started.  
  
The test was fairly easy.It talked about things like "What do you catch a Pokemon in?" or "What happens when a Pokemon loses all it's HP?" It also had us  
  
figure out what Pokemon a shadow on the screen was.  
  
"Times up!" the instructor snapped.We passed in our papers and followed the crowd out another door.This time the room was almost exaclty like the one we just were in except there was no screen on the wall.Only some desks with papers on them.I sat down at one.On the papers were dozens of questions and labeled at the top was "General Knowledge Test".Another instructor walked in,wearing the same  
  
uniform, as the last instructor and everyone who worked here.It was blue,with a little symbol in the corner that said "PRB" with a little pokeball behind it.  
  
"Okay class,this is the second test you will be taking.This test is fairly easy,as long as you've been in school since the fourth grade.Just answer all the questions and hand it to me when your done.The questions cover everything:math,social studies,science,English, and any other school subject.Make sure to answer all the questions before you pass it in.Now,begin!"The instructor snapped her fingers.  
  
This test was a little harder than the last.I think I know more about Pokemon than I do about school! The questions covered everthing I've been studying in school.We passed our papers in and again we followed the crowd through th next doorWhat kind of test did they say this was? I though.  
  
"Uh-oh,"I said outloud when I relized the defination of physical fitness.  
  
"What?" Christy asked.She had a good reason to.  
  
I don't say "uh-oh" for nothing.  
  
"I hope your ready to run," I said.  
  
"Why?" she asked again.I pointed ahead of us.It looked like a huge gym! There were treadmills everywhere and there was an instructor,a tall,burly guy,who looked nastier than our gym teacher.He wore the same uniform as the other instructors,only his face was pink and he had a whistle tied to a string around his neck.  
  
"He looks like our gym teacher," Chrisy whispered.  
  
"Listen up!" The gym teacher look-alike yelled."You are here to take your final test,The Physical Fitness Test.It will show if your fit enough to travel the distance between Pokemon gyms.Now lets get started!" He blew his whistle so hard,I put my hands up to my ears.  
  
"Lets go! Everyone on a treadmill NOW!" He blew his whistle again.Everyone ran up to the nearest treadmill thay could find.  
  
"Everyone here must run 4 miles.Go!" He blew his whistle once again.I pressed the "start" button and started running as fast as I could.I swear I had run over one hundred miles.My face was blotched with pink and I despretly needed water.Christy was trying hard to keep up.She never really liked running and she usually purposly wore high-heels to gym class so she could sit out..He blew his whistle once again,but this time  
  
so hard I almost fell of the tredmill.Eveyone stopped.  
  
"The test is over!" He said in his deep voice.I stumbled off the tredmill.I felt this werid feeling,sorta like I could fly.I trudged out after the crowd out to a desk,Christy right behind me.Another lady was there in a uniform.  
  
"Please wait.You lisenses will be read in just a moment." She said in a sweet voice.She walked off  
  
."I hope I passed." someone said.  
  
"Yeah,me too," someone else said.  
  
"I'm with them," I said to Christy.  
  
"Relax.You'll probably pass," Christy assured me.The lady walked back to us ten minutes later.  
  
"I have your lisenses ready.I'll call you up by name.Okay,Jason Maguire." A little blonde kid walked up to her to took something from her hand.Tha lady continued calling names,but my wasn't called yet.The tension was building up inside me.I could hear my heart beating faster and faster,until I thought it would burst.  
  
"Natalie Avalar." The lady said.BAM! There it was!I walked up to her,still shaking.I took a tiny piece of plastic from her hands.It had my picture and all this stuff about me on it.It's laminated surface seemed to shine in the buiding's bright light.  
  
"Yes!" I walked over to Christy.  
  
"Awesome!" she said,gazing at the marvelous piece of plastic.  
  
"Christy Quintal." Christy walked up and took the lisense.  
  
"Great job." I said in approvement.We both walked away,to show off our lisenses to your moms.  
  
"How'd the test go?" My mom asked.I held up my lisense with an excited grin.  
  
"Congradulations honey." I grinned.My sisters came over to look."Nat's going on a Pokemon journey? Good! She'll go away! Can I have Nat's room?" Katie asked,but she got no reply.  
  
"Let's go home and celebrate." I waved to Christy and exited the building.No more shall I ever need you again building,I thought as I stared at it one last time.I got in the car,and went home.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:Meet the Pokemon  
  
  
  
To celebrate,I had a huge chocolate ice cream sundae,complete with hot fudge,whipped cream,and a cherry on top.I felt so proud of myself.I was now a Pokemon trainer.I could catch a Pokemon now.I held the lisense up one more time.I wouldn't let it out of my sight.It was too precious.  
  
After dessert,I took a shower changed into some pajamas,and went downstairs to finish off the day watching t.v..Soon,after,it was time for bed.I didn't complain about staying up tonight.I was tired from all that running.I brushed my teeth and jumped into bed with a squeak of metal coils.My mom came in to say goodnight.  
  
"Can I watch t.v.? For just a little while?" I pleaded,as she walked in.  
  
"Oh,okay.But fifteen minutes and then you go to bed," She answered.  
  
"Fine," I agreed.She walked out of the room,only to come back a second later.  
  
"Fifteen minutes!" she said,peeking through a crack in the doorway.  
  
"Yes!" I said,aggravated and slammed the door.I plopped down on a beanbag chair and searched for the remote to the t.v. hidden under the chair.I found it and turned the televison on.I flipped through the channels.  
  
"Hum...news...romance movie...news...old show...here we go!" I asid as I flipped through the channels to find a Pokemon battle on.  
  
"Yes!" I leaned back in the beanbag chair.One trainer,a musclular guy in a white shirt and jeans had a Rhydon out.I had never seen one before.It looked if it was solid rock with a horn on it's nose and powerful arms.The other trainer was a lean, redheaded girl with a yellow shirt and overalls.She had a Tentacruel,a huge jellyfish  
  
looking thing out.  
  
"Go!" The announcer shouted.Rhydon charged at Tentalcruel with a horn drill attack,but Tentacruel shot a burst of water at Rhydon and the match was over.I flipped through the channles again.I saw a proffessor on a channel.I went past it and then relizing it was Prof. Birch,I went back.This must be for tomorrow.  
  
"Good evening future Pokemon trainers.As you know,tomorrow is the big day for the new starting trainer group.I have six Pokemon avaible to choose from." It suddenly showed a commercial.  
  
"Darn," I was about to curse at the t.v,when mom walked in silently.  
  
"What did I say abot staying up too late?!" My mom yelled.  
  
"But mom!" I whined,"I need to watch this! It's for tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh,go to bed when this is over." She walked out the room.I sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off my forehead.The telephone started to ring.  
  
"I got it!" I yelled at no particular person.I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Hey Nat!" Christy said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Did ya' see what was on t.v.? Channel 5,I think."  
  
"Yep.The thing with Prof.Birch.It's back on!" I said,surprised.We remained silent.  
  
"I have six Pokemon avaible to choose from.Two are grass types,two are fire types,and two are water types."Prof.Birch informed.Christy squealed at the sound of a water type being there.She had always wanted a water type.  
  
"The first Pokemon to choose from is Bud,a grass type." On t.v. it showed a small Pokemon.It was just a head with two feet.It had a mouth and a nose and a huge bud on top of the head.It's bright eyes were just under base of the bud.  
  
"Next,we have Flatae,a fire Pokemon." Again,it showed small Pokemon that was just a head.It had two large feet with fire on the end of it's heels.It had two tiny hands with fire on the bottom of the hands.It had cute eyes and it head was covered in flame.  
  
"Cute," I said.  
  
"Next,we have Bubbly,a water type." Christy squealed.Bubbly was the cutest fo all.Again it was a small head.It had a frill around it head and two ears that stuck up and had a frill along the side of them.It's face was light yellow,  
  
but the rest of the body was blueish.It had two large feet with tiny claws that were webbed.  
  
"It-is-abdorable!" Christy screamed."I want it!"  
  
"Okay,okay." You can have it.  
  
"The three other Pokemon are from Kanto." Prof.Birch said."There is Bulbasaur,a grass type." It showed a small lizard with a bulb on it's back."Charmander,a fire type." It showed a small orange lizard,standing on two legs,with a flame on it's tail;the Pokemon I had battled with today."And Squirtle,a water type." It showed a cute,blue turtle.  
  
"Bubbly is much cuter," Christy gave her opinion.  
  
"Yup,that's nice," I said,not caring about how cute it was.  
  
"I hope to see you tomorrow at noon," Prof.Birch said.The program ended.  
  
"Must get Bubbly! Must get Bubbly! Must get!" Christy chanted.  
  
"Fine,have the Bubbly," I said.  
  
"So,which one do you wanna get?" Christy asked.  
  
"I dunno.They all look good to me.Bubbly is definalty out of the question,but I still don't have a clue.I'll sleep on it," I said.Christy yawned.  
  
"Do we even know who's gonna be there? Besides us two?"she asked.  
  
"Hum,I dunno about you and you and me,that's two,but there are six Pokemon so there must be at least four more people," I replied.  
  
"I se-," I cut Christy off.  
  
"Oh course!" I burst out.  
  
"Of course what?" She asked confused.  
  
"Sean! Don't you get it?!" I screamed.  
  
"Uh,who's Sean?" Christy asked,not getting what I just said.I sighed in frustration. "The kid I was telling you about.My neighbor.Don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Christy relized.  
  
"I know he's already gotten his lisense.He's my rival.He's waiting for me.So we can start off together and,and eventully battle and prove who's better." I figured out Sean's whole plot.  
  
"That's interesting.So he'll be there.That dosn't solve the mystery.There must be three more people," Christy said.  
  
"We'll just have to see 'em when we get there," I said.  
  
"Well I got go now. It's way past my bedtime.See ya' tomorrow!" She hung up.I put the phone back and looked at my clock.11:00 P.M..I crawled into bed and snuggled under the warm blankets.I reached over and shut off a lamp next to my bed.The room was entirely dark,except for the moonlight that shined in through the window.  
  
I just couldn't get to sleep.I tossed and turned,but to no avail.I gave up and laid my head on my hands and stared up at the plain ceiling.I though about which Pokemon I was to choose.Bubbly was out of the question and I knew Sean would pick any Pokemon mine was weak against.I narrowed down my choices to Bulbasaur,Charmander,or Squirtle,since I could probably catch the others around here.The hours passed.Midnight,one,two;I finally fell asleep.  
  
"To be a master! Pokemon master! I will be tryin',to be the greatest master!" I awoke with a tired moan and felt around the table,looking for the button to shut it off,then a satisfying click of a button and the music was off..I turned over,but the morning sun shined in my eyes.With a groan,I rolled over,my arm dangling off the side of the bed.I finally rolled off the bed entirely,hitting the floor hard and with a loud thump.I laid on the floor for awhile,fully content to sleep there.After relizing the floor was cold and hard without my blankets,I tried tugging them off,but they were tucked under tight the matress and I finally gave up.I slowly got up,rubbed my head and trudged off to the bathroom.I did the usual morning rituals and trudged back to bed,my feet sliding accross the floor.I looked at the clock.Five a.m.,way too early for me.I moaned and trudged to my drawers to look for something to wear.A few minutes later I was standing in front of my mirror.I was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a green vest over it,jeans,and a pair of worn out sneakers.I stared back at my reflection.Something was missing.I snapped my fingers at the idea I had gotten.I ran over to a few hooks on my wall,took off a certain hat from a bunch,ran back to the mirror,and tried it on,so the front was put off to the side.The hat was my lucky hat;a purple one with a pokeball in the front.A couple clumps of my brownish hair stuck out from under the hat and the rest of my hair was in a messy ponytail.  
  
"Perfect," I whispered to myself.I striked a few poses.Getting back to work,I took out small backpack out of my closet,set it down near the wall and tried to figure out what to pack for the trip.The first thing that came to mind was clothes.I tried to pack very few articles,just things like a coat,gloves,an extra shirt,shorts,bathing suit and a towel.I packed a compass,a flashlight,a sleeping bag,and a few other things,before zippering it up.It was amazing to think it all fit in that tiny backpack.I carried it downstairs.No one was awake yet.I put the backpack by the door and wandered around the living room,thinking.I finally took a piece of stationary and a pen out of a drawner in the kitchen and a wrote a note to my mom,saying I was going for a walk around the block and would be back soon.I left it on the kitchen table in plain sight and used the salt shaker as a paperweight.Quietly,I unlocked the door and snuck outside,half- asleep,carelessly closing the door with a long creaking noise.The morning was so cold,I felt like somone had hit me with a bucket of ice-cold water.It was just after sunrise.Ther sky was pinkish and the sun was a small,glowing ball just above the horizon.I stretched my arms and started my stroll down the street,kicking the pebbles on the pavement boredly.The cool morning air woke me up completely and my mind cleared from a drowzy daze.The street was entirely empty and I felt like I was the one person left in the world.Everything was silent except the rythmic pat of my shoes on the hard street.I started to think about what Pokemon I would choose again,but by the time I got home,I had accomplished nothing.  
  
"I'm homeee!" I greeted,expecting to see my sisters at the table and my mom at the stove,but there was only silence."Oookay,so no one's up and I'm yellin' at nothin'.Typical." I jumped onto the couch and fished around under the cushions until I found the remote. I ended up flipping through different "paid programs" until my mom walked downstairs,wearing a bath robe and pink bunny slippers.  
  
"Morning,honey," she yawned."Hungry for breakfast? We're having pancakes."  
  
"Yeah,sure,whatever," I hadn't head what she said,and I didn't care either.Katie and Sam walked downstairs,yawning and stretching.  
  
"Wow,Nat actully decided to change out of her pajamas today!" Katie gave a fake cheer.  
  
"Well,for your information,I'm leaving ta'day.I'm gonna be a Pokemon trainer,so nya!" I bragged.  
  
"Cool! We'll steal your stuff! Right,Sam?" She said,elbowing Sam in the side to get her attention.  
  
"Huh? What you talking about?" Sam said in confusion.Katie gave an exasperated sigh and sat down at the table.I shut the t.v. off and did the same.Mom shoved a heaping pile of pancakes in front of me.I quickly wolfed them all down,gulped down a glass of orange juice and almost drank my egg.  
  
"Are you sure you have everything you need?" my mom protested when I was about to leave.I had spend four hours wandering around the house,annoying everyone by saying,"Can I go now?!",checking my equipment and supplies,and touring my house one last time.  
  
"Yes." I sighed.  
  
"Take this anyways," she handed me a wad of bills from her purse.I shoved it into my pocket.She hugged me.  
  
"Oh,honey,I'm so worried.I don't want you traveling by yourself."  
  
"C'mon mom.I'm going with Christy.I have to go now."  
  
"Wait! I almost forgot!" She ran over to the kitchen counter and brough back a small package."It's for you," she paused,"from your father." I stared at her in disbelief and open the package to find a note.I read it in hope:Dear Natalie, I got your e-mail yesterday. Congradutions! Sorry I can't be there,buisness.You know what I mean.Anyways,I picked up a little something for you.Inside the pokeball is something I know you always wanted.It'll come in handy in your next battle. Sincerely,Dad xoxo  
  
I tilted the package and a small red-and-white sphere rolled out.I studied it in my hand,then clipped it to my belt.I picked up my backpack and swung it over my shoulder.  
  
"Be safe," my mom said,kissing me on the forehead.A small tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I promise," I backed away towards the door.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too.Bye." I dashed out the door.  
  
"Remember to call and write!"  
  
"I will!" I didn't look back.My journey had begun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:The Journey Begins  
  
  
  
By the time I reached Professor Birch's lab,I was exhausted.I had ran the entire way there,because I didn't want to be late,even though the class wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes.I finally reached his driveway and stepped along the stone path up to his porch,to find everyone already  
  
there.  
  
"Better late then never," Sean sneered,spotting me,"I didn't think you'd come." Sean defiantly was the meanest person I've known my entire life.His hair was dark brown and smeered into spikes with gel,giving it a kind of greasy luster, and his eyes were a piercing,cold blue,like ice.He was wearing a black jacket with red stripes on the side,a black shirt,and matching black,striped pants,which made him look a lot meaner,sorta like a street punk.  
  
"Well would ya lookie 'dat.I'm here," I retorted.  
  
"Glad you made it," said a familiar voice.It was Christy.Her hair was put up into a ponytail on the side,like Misty,her idol.She was wearing a sleveless shirt and baggy jeans.Typical Christy,always being stylish,no matter what the situation.Before I could reply,the door swung open and Professor Birch,wearing a white lab coat and glasses,appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Ah,so your the new trainers,eh?Well,no need to by shy,come in,come in!" He motioned for us to walk in.Sean casually strutted in,and Christy and me followed hesitantly.The room was huge;machines and computers lined the walls and pokeballs sat in rows by the number.We took at seat in a line of old chairs near a long table,six pokeballs lined up on it.  
  
"As you already know,this is very beginning of your Pokemon adventure.I trust all you know the basics?" Everyone nodded."Good.Well,before you get your Pokemon,I'd like to give you all a very useful item that will help you greatly on your journey." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small,rectangular object."This is a pokedex,a computerized Pokemon dictionary,complete with a map of Cryto,information on every known Pokemon,and a list of their attacks."  
  
"Impressive,gramps,but can we get to the point now?" Sean interrupted.  
  
"Yes,Sean.Each of you will get one of these,and it has a lesson on it that will tell you how to use it if you have trouble" He pulled more Pokedexes and some empty pokeballs from his pockets and handed us different colored ones;Sean's red,mine,black,and Christy's blue.  
  
"Wait!" Everyone jearked their head to the door.Tiffany and Charlotte stumbled in.  
  
"Excuse me,but are you supposed to be here?" Prof. Birch looked up from his glasses.  
  
"Yes,sir,sorry we're late."  
  
"Very well,take a seat," the Professor handed both of them a pokedex as they both sat down in the row of chairs.  
  
"Alright,now for what you've all been waiting for you.I hope you all saw the program last night.Two of the Pokemon contained in these pokeballs are grass types,two waters,and two fires.Now,everyone line up!" Everyone scrambled towards the table.Tiffany had managed to get there first,me second,Sean third,Christy and Charlotte last in line.  
  
"Which Pokemon would you like,miss?"  
  
"Flatae,please." The Professor handed her a pokeball with a small fire symbol on the top.  
  
"And,how about you?" I gulped and eyed the pokeballs.  
  
"Bulbasaur.I want Bulbasaur."  
  
"Very well." He handed me a pokeball.I grasped it tightly and stuck it onto my belt.  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"Charmander!" Sean snatched up a pokeball before the Professor could react.He grinned evily,knowing he had an advantage from the start.  
  
"Which one do you want m-?"  
  
"Bubbly!" Christy was shaking with excitement.The Prof.Brich raised an eyebrow and handed her a pokeball too.She grinned and held it tightly,"Yes!" Charlotte walked by us,pokeball in hand.We waited anxiously near the exit.The Professor rose and walked over to us,fixing his glasses.  
  
"Now,go begin your journey! Good luck to all of you!" We bolted out the door out into the yard.  
  
"See ya losers!" Sean hopped on his bike and rode off.  
  
"Hold it Avalar!" I wheeled around to face Tiffany."This isn't over yet! I challenge you to a re-match!"  
  
"Fine." She took her position in the yard,which had two battle fields painted onto it. Christy was already occupied with her battle with Charlotte.  
  
"Alright,lets settle this,once and for all.Go get 'em Ratatta!" So this was Tiffany's "secret" Pokemon? It dosn't look all that powerful.  
  
"Rrrrraaaaattt-atat!" The familiar,purple,mouse appeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Go Bulbasaur! Show 'em what we're made of!" Bulbasaur appeared,baring it's teeth to intimidate it's puny-looking opponent.It was the first time I had seen it in real life.It was a small, dionsaur-like Pokemon,with red eyes,squarish spots and a large bulb on it's back.  
  
"Ratatta,tackle!"  
  
"You too Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur obeyed me completly and both the Pokemon collided head-to-head.Bulbasaur skidded back accross the grass,shook it's head,and once again charged toward Ratatta in a headlong rush.Again and again,they collided,recovered,and attacked again.  
  
"Alright Bulbasaur,full power!"  
  
"Bulbaaaa!" It roared in determination and sprinted toward Ratatta.Bulbasaur hit it like a freight train and Ratatta fell back weakly in defeat.  
  
"Baaaa!" It cheered.  
  
"Rattata,return.Go! Flatae!" The flame-headed Pokemon appeared with a battle cry: "Flaaaattttaaaaeeee!" The little Pokemon seemed determined to win for it's newlyfound master.  
  
"Growl!" Bulbasaur glared angerily at it,but Flatae didn't seem the least scared.  
  
"Ember!" Flatae sucked in air and fired a stream of fire a Bulbasaur.It jumped off to the side,barely missing the blast of heat.Bulbasaur won't last much longer.  
  
"Bulbasaur,you did I good job!Return!" I held up the pokeball and Bulbasaur was sucked in.I exchanged it's pokeball for the one my dad had given me."Alright,go pokeball!" I threw it into the center of the field,and a streak of energy jumped out and took form.  
  
"Raaaaiiii-chu!" I had never seen this Pokemon before.It stood on it's hind legs and it's fur was bright orange.It's ears were shaped like a crescent moon and it had a circle on each cheek,like a Pikachu.It's hands and feet were both brown and they looked like mittens.Two brown stripes were on it's back and long,thin tail,complete with a lightning bolt at the end,swayed behind it.  
  
I pulled my new Pokedex out of my pocket.In a robotic voice it stated: "Raichu,the electric mouse Pokemon.It's long tail serves as a ground to protect it self from it's own high voltage.Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"What?! No way! C'mon Flatae we can take that thing!" Flatae fired another sizzeling blast.Raichu nimbly dodged.  
  
"Er,pokedex,what are Raichu's attacks?"  
  
"Raichu's attacks are:One,thundershock,tw-"  
  
"Raichu,thundershock!"  
  
"Chhhhuuuu!" Lightning crackled around Raichu and it send a powerful electric blast at Flatae.The field shone with energy and everything dissappeared into the light.Finally,the light cleared and Flatae had fallen.  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
"Chhhu!" Raichu cheered.  
  
"Yeah! You did it Raichu!" Raichu leaped into my arms."Good job!"  
  
"I'll be back,Avalar,you'll see.I'll be back." Tiffany and Charlotte walked away in defeat.I swung by backpack over my shoulder and jogged over to Christy,still grinning,Raichu sitting on my shoulder.  
  
. "Well?" She dropped a pokeball into her knapsack and looked up.  
  
"We won!"  
  
"I knew it.Wait,what's this?" She pointed to Raichu.  
  
"Cha!"  
  
"Oh,that's Raichu!"  
  
"Awww..it's adorable!" She patted it's head.  
  
"So,lets go!" I ran ahead up a dirt path that lead up a hill and away from town.  
  
"Coming!" She jogged after me.I glanced over my shoulder back towards home and I knew:The jouney had just begun. 


	2. A Shocking Start

Pokemon Journey  
  
BY:Raichie  
  
Episode 2: A Shocking Start  
  
  
  
So there I was,walking out of Amist Town,the place where I had grown up;where I had spent my entire life.I looked over my shoulder for one last glance of home.Christy walked next to me to the right,my new friend,Raichu,sitting on my shoulder,and Bulbasaur,safe in it's pokeball.  
  
"So,where we going next?" I asked.  
  
"Well," Christy took out a map,"if we keep going in this direction,we'll reach Jado Forest and continue on to Jadis City."  
  
"Is there a gym leader there?!" I said excitedly.Catching Pokemon was only half of the work.If I wanted to be the best,I would have to get badges and compete in the leaugues.  
  
"How should I know?! It's not like I've been there!" I decided to drop the conversation.  
  
"What's that?" I froze,hearing a rustling noise in some nearby tall grass.  
  
"I du-" I ran off in the direction of the sound before she could finish.When I thought I had pinpointed the noise,I crouched down and peeked through the tall stalks of grass.  
  
"Ah-hah!" I exclamined,spotting a bird-like Pokemon pecking the ground.  
  
"A Pokemon?" Christy had caught up and dropped down to her knees besides me.  
  
The bird Pokemon was small and it's feathers were a brilliant shade of blue.It's stomach was white and it had a small,feathery tail.I pulled my pokedex out of my pocket,flipped it open and pointed it towards the bird.  
  
"Hawker,the hawk Pokemon.Although small,it has a violent temper.It's wings are so small,it must flap them constantly to keep airborne."  
  
"Hawker,eh?Well,your gonna be my first capture.Raichu,go!"  
  
"Chu!" Raichu sprang out of the grass in a surprise attack.  
  
"Thundershock!"Hawker didn't even have a chance to look up.Raichu's cheeks glowed and it shot electricity at Hawker.It's hopped backwards and flapped it's wings as the thundershock hit the ground below it.It squawked and dove at Raichu,but it ran to the side as Hawker skimmed the ground and prepared to dive again.  
  
"Uh...thundershock again!" Hawker dropped to the ground and the electricity shot upwards.It picked up a small rock in it's talon,hovered in the air,and flung it at Raichu.It harmlessly hit the dirt,but Hawker wasn't done yet.Soon,Raichu was covered in a storm of rocks.One of them hit it square on the forehead.Raichu stumbled back dizzily and collapsed. With a birdish cackle,Hawker flew off.  
  
"Aarg! It got away!" I waved my fist in the direction Hawker."I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" I shouted.  
  
"I don't think it heard ya." Christy pointed out.I sighed.  
  
"Man,who knew catching Pokemon could be so hard?"I trudged over to Raichu,still lying on the ground.I poked it a couple times.  
  
"Hello? Raichu? Wake up!" It didn't move."I know your not knocked out,so stop pretendin' and lets get going!" No answer.I sighed as I took off my backpack.I set it on the ground and pulled out a bright,red apple.I held it over Raichu's face.I saw it's nose twitch as it relized it's plan had worked.It suddenly jumped up and snatched the apple from my hands.  
  
"Cha!" It exclaimed blissfully as it muched on it's apple.  
  
"C'mon Raichu,we gotta go!" I yanked it's tail.It glared at me with an aggrivated expression.I saw the bright sparks of electricity flow up it's tail like a wire.White-hot pain suddenly came over me and electricity flowed through my veins.I fell over in shock.  
  
"Ow..ow....ow..." I slowly rose to my feet."Jeez,Raichu,what was that for?" I said,rubbing my head.It held up it's half-eaten apple.  
  
"Rai rai!"  
  
"Well,hurry up," I moaned.It popped the rest of the apple into it's mouth and walked along by me."Okay,lets go.And no more shocking people!" Christy skipped along after us in Hawker's path.For a while,there was no sign of it,and we were just about to give up.  
  
"No...more...must...rest," Christy panted as she collapses under a tall,shady oak tree on the edge of the path.  
  
"Oh C'mon! We've only been out here for an hour!"  
  
"An hour! That's like fifty-nine minutes longer than I've ever walked!"  
  
"Well,get used to it.We got us a Hawker to find." I pulled a pair of binoculars out of the back pocket of my backpack and scanned the skys,hoping for just one glimpse,one sign,of where our little birdy was.There was a spot of blue in the distance.  
  
"There ya are!" I exclaimed."C'mon Christy! There it is!"  
  
"Huh?" She yawned.  
  
"The Hawker! I found it!"  
  
"Oh,that's nice..."  
  
"C'mon Raichu! It's payback time!" I sprinted off.  
  
"Cha!" Raichu bounded after me.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Christy called out after us,snatched up her luggage,and jogged after us.I skidded to a stop in front of the grass.  
  
"Alright,Raichu,give 'em payback!" Raichu sprang out from behind the grass and lunged at Hawker.  
  
"Haw?" Raichu pounced on Hawker and pinned it to the ground,it's tail raised over it's head,crackling with electricty.Hawker gave a pathetic attempt at trying to escape,but it was too late.With a flash of light,Hawker was hit with electricity."Hawwwkker!" It cried out in pain.  
  
"Alright," I pulled an empty pokeball out of my pocket."Pokeball! Go!" I threw the pokeball at it.It flew through the air and landed on top of Hawker,pulling it in.I froze as the ball wiggled around,clenching my fists nervously.It rolled once.Twice.Three times.It stopped.  
  
"We-we-we won.We won! Raichu! We did it! We captured or first Pokemon!"  
  
"Chu!" Raichu cheered.I picked up th pokeball.  
  
"Yeah!" I flashed a victory sign,holding up two fingers in a peace sign."Look out Pokemon! 'Cause here I come!"  
  
"Yeah!" Christy cheered along.  
  
"Alright,now,lets go to Jadis City!" Still grinning,I raced off towards the main path that led to Jado Forest.I dodged trees,jumped over rocks and sped through the grass.I came to a clearing in small circle of trees.Something abruptly sprang through the trees to my left.I came to a sudden stop and whipped around to find the creature in the trees.It,whatever it was,nearly blended in the thick timberIt was emerald green,had long,pointed horns,and two leaves on each side of it's head,and it stared silently at me with it's luminous yellow eyes.In a flash of green,it was gone.  
  
"Nat!" Christy ran up behind me."Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Cha?"  
  
"I thought-I thought I saw something."  
  
"It was probably nothing." She motioned wih her hand to forget about it.  
  
"Yeah,sure...," I didn't believe her,I knew I had seen something in there,but continued along anyways,sneaking a glance at the spot where I saw it.We had traveled along the path and finally Jado Forest was in sight.We would reach the forest by nightfall and we would have to set up camp.  
  
"Cha?" Raichu stopped and looked up at a high,white cliff towering above us.  
  
"What is it,Raichu?" I looked up as well,but I didn't see anything unusual.Suddenly,two nets appeared from atop the cliff and were heading down towards us.We tried to jump out of the way,but we became caught in someone's trap.Evil laughter erupted from the top of the cliff.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who's that?" Christy looked up.There was a loud explosion and smoke surrounded the clifftop.Three figures appered as shadows in the thick,billowing cloud of smoke.  
  
"Beware,trainers,here comes trouble!" declared a voice.  
  
"Don't forget,make that double!" interrupted another,deeper voice.  
  
"To take the world by surprise!"  
  
"To steal all the Pokemon in it's demise!"  
  
"Surrender now,just give in!  
  
"And watch Team Rocket win!"  
  
"Jamie!"  
  
"Jace!"  
  
"We're always ready for a fight!"  
  
"C'mon,trainers,lets test your might!"  
  
"Tenato! That's right!" The figures stepped out of the smoke, grinning evily.Jamie looked about sixteen,has long,bright pink hair that hung down to her shoulders.She was wearing a white shirt with a large,red "R" in the middle,long,leather gloves,and long leather hight-heels.Jace looked the same as her.His light purple hung in wisps over his face and he wore the same uniform as Jamie.Tenato,however,was a black cat Pokemon with long ears with red tips and a tuft of purple fur at the end.Another tuft of fur hund over it's face and it's paws and feet were red and looked like mittens.It had a long tail that alternated red and black in stripes and it had a ring on the end of it's tail with another tuft of purple fur.Still pinned to the ground in the net,I pulled out my pokedex and pointed it at the cat Pokemon.  
  
"Tenato,the cat Pokemon.Wanders the street in search of trouble.It adores shiny objects," It stated.  
  
"Did that Pokemon just talk?" Christy questioned.  
  
"That's right! Now if you don't excuse us,we'll take your Pokemon now!" Tenato declared.  
  
"Team Rocket,I've heard of them.Their a notoriuos band of thieves that steal other trainers Pokemon.They supposedly disbanded when Ash became a master,but it looks like their back," I informed.  
  
"Team Rockets' made a comeback and we're bigger and badder than ever!" Jamie expressed,jumping gracefully down from the cliff with Jace."Now hand your Pokemon over or you leave us no choice."  
  
"Never!" I screamed,scrambling out of the net.Raichu growled,sparks flying from it's cheeks.  
  
"Fine! You asked for it!" Jace and Jamie held up a pokeball.  
  
"Go!" They called,their voices in unison. Both pokeballs hit the ground at the same time,and two shaped emerged,then materialized.  
  
"Repiv!" A snake-like Pokemn hissed.It's smooth,magenta scales shimmered in the sun and it's eyes were yellow and cold.It's stomach was golden yellow and it had three horns on it's head,one of them smaller than the other two,on it's forehead.  
  
"Venox!" Venox has two spikes on each side of it's head and a row of spikes going up between it's eyes.There were to spikes on it's shoulders and it had sharp fingers,not claws,but looked just as sharp.Twisting behind it was a long tail with a diamond-shaped spike at the end.  
  
"Venox,smoke screen,now!" With a war cry,Venox relased a cloud of smoke from it's mouth that covered the whole field.I couldn't see either of the Pokemon,but I decided to attack anyways.  
  
"Raichu,thundershock!" I choked out through the smoke.Raichu fired a blast of electricity blindly into the smoke.Suddenly,Repiv sprang out of the smoke and lunged at Raichu.It hissed and wrapped itself around Raichu.I could hear Raichu's cry of pain as Repiv slowly squeezed the breath of of it.  
  
"Chu!" Repiv glowed with electricty as Raichu shocked it with an oppertune attack.  
  
"Bubbly,clear that smoke away!" Chritsy stood on the edge of the smoke as Bubbly shot a stream of water through the air and into the gray cloud.The smoke quicky dissappeared.  
  
"No!" Jace screamed,agast."Tackle it Venox!"  
  
"Ven!" Venox made a headlong rush for Raichu.Like a bulldozer,it hit Raichu and send it flying backwards into the dirt.  
  
"Raichu!" The rushed to it's side.I carried it back to the battle in my arms."You'll pay for that! Go Hawker!" In a flash of light,the hawk Pokemon appeared.  
  
"Haw-ker!" It squawked.  
  
"Hah! Get that puny bird Repiv! Poison sting!" Repiv reared back and opened it's mouth,sending a storm of poisionous needles at Hawker.Hawker dove and the needles missed.  
  
"Sky attack!" Hawker squawked again in approval and dove for Repiv.It's attack worked and it sent Repiv careening against a tree.  
  
"How dare you!" Jamie screeched.  
  
"One down,Hawker!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Tenato sprang into the air and slashed Hawker in the side with a swip of it's claws.  
  
"Haw Haw!" Hawker growled in pain and anger.  
  
"Fury attack,now!" Hawker again dove for Tenato,talons outstretched.Tenato rolled off to the side as Hawker grabbed nothing but dirt in it's claws.Tenato snickered and pounced on Hawker and swiped at Hawker again.  
  
"Ker!" Hawker cried out in pain,and soon,it's cry abated and it had fainted.I returned Hawker,glaring angerily at the Jamie and Tenato.  
  
"Now,hand them over," Jamie sneered.  
  
"Not in a million years." Christy's Bubbly was engaged in a battle against Venox. "Bub-ly!" Bubbly took a deep breath and fired a stream of bubbles at Venox. Snickering at it's puny attempt,Venox swiped the bubbles away.  
  
"Ox!" It growled,squiriting a glob of brown sludge at Bubbly.It stumbled back dizzily and fainted.  
  
"No! Poor Bubbly!" Christy screamed in horror and quickly returned her Bubbly before Venox could attack again.  
  
"Alright,we've won your little battle,now hand over da Pokemon!" Tenato said,grinning.I reached to my belt to give them Hawker's pokeball.This is it.We lost to them.  
  
"Chu!" Raichu jumped up from my arms.  
  
"No Raichu! Don't!" But Raichu's cheeks were already sparking before I finished. It raised it's arms and let out a piercing cry,  
  
"Raiiiiii...Chuuuuuuuu!" A huge electrical charge exploded from it's body.I felt the ground shake as the blast shot accross the field and slammed into Team Rocket.All five of them screamed in shock and surprise as they were hit by the electricity.  
  
"Team Rocket's not done yet! We'll be back!" They said,uniforms charred and Pokemon defeated.There was another blast of smoke and,when it cleared,Team Rocket was gone.  
  
"Alright! We won!" Raichu panted and didn't move."Raichu! You did it! We won!"  
  
"Chuuuu!" Raichu sprang into my arms and Christy patted it on the head.  
  
"Good job,Raichu.You saved our Pokemon." Raichu grinned in triumph.  
  
I stared up in awe as we reached the outskirts of of Jado Forest.  
  
"So this is it,eh?"  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"Well,lets go," I hesitantly walked into the thick timber,the sky behind us bright pink and orange with the sunset.We began to trek through the opaque forest,awaiting new challanges ahead. 


End file.
